1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiated by a heatsink and, more particularly, to a circuit for at least partially reducing such EMI.
2. Background Information
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be characterized as an interfering signal generated within or external to electronic equipment. Typical sources could be, for example, power-line transmissions, noise from switching devices, and/or spurious radiation from oscillators. EMI signals may, directly or indirectly, contribute to degradation in performance of an electronic receiver or system. In order to reduce degradation in performance of an electrical device by EMI, such as generated from a second electrical device, electronic equipment typically meets EMI levels set by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and the International Special Committee on Radio Interference (CISPR).
EMI emissions are usually a problem where the interfering signal travels from a source via a coupling path and radiates to a device. This device may have its performance thereby affected. To illustrate the concept, the following example may prove helpful. Of course, one skilled in the art will recognize that there are many other examples that may be used. In a computing system, EMI signals generated by a microprocessor, for example, may be transmitted to a heatsink coupled to the microprocessor. The heatsink, effectively acting as an antenna, may than radiate the received EMI signals. These radiated EMI signals may then degrade the performance of an electrical device within the affected range.
Typically, reduction of electromagnetic interference is attempted via passive technology, meaning here employing an inert component or method that may control, but not create or amplify energy. While these passive methods are typically inexpensive, at times they are ineffective or have been demonstrated to provide only limited success at reducing EMI signals. These methods, for example, may have inherent bandwidth limits and/or resonant points which may limit the frequencies of EMI signals that are capable of being reduced. In addition, if the source of the EMI signals is changed, due to a processor upgrade, for example, often a complete redesign of the passive method is called for to be effective. A need, therefore, exists for an improved circuit configuration or technique for implementing an electromagnetic noise suppression device.